


Aruba: Best. Vacation. Ever.

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: When Mick drags Leonard to Aruba for a well-earned vacation, he doesn't expect to enjoy it quite so much.





	Aruba: Best. Vacation. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorkcity_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/gifts), [Laweizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: Prompt from @laweizhu: Captain Canary: scuba instructor / vacation type deal?
> 
> Author's Note 2: Happy Birthday @newyorkcitydreaming!

"This is the life," Mick Rory said, lifting a sweating beer bottle to his lips as he settled more comfortably on his lounge chair.

Leonard Snart frowned from his own lounger a few feet away, under the shade of a beach umbrella. He looked over at his best friend since childhood as Mick stretched out, enjoying the heat of the sun beating down on his mostly exposed flesh. 

"If you say so," Leonard drawled, pulling at the collar of his long sleeved shirt. 

While Mick was lying out in only a pair of board shorts, Leonard wasn't so comfortable exposing himself to total strangers. So, despite the heat, he wore the lightest weight long sleeved shirt he could find with his board shorts (his one concession to the heat). 

"You didn't have to come," Mick reminded him. 

"I said you could choose our destination after our last big score, and I'm a man of my word," Leonard said. "I knew the risks of making that kind of a promise."

Mick shifted onto his elbow and grinned up at him, lifting his aviators to meet Leonard's eyes. "It's not like I haven't been dropping hints about Aruba for a while now." He winked, then lay back down. "But I meant that you could have stayed inside the nice air conditioned cabin."

Leonard grunted his agreement. He'd thought about doing just that, but in the end had decided that he'd rather sweat to death in the shade out here than stay by himself while remaining comfortable. 

Besides, he thought to himself as he looked out over the clear blue water, the view was much more enticing out here. He could admit that there was something to be said for the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. 

Leonard found himself looking at the hypnotic motion of the surf more than the book he held open in his hands. 

He had just taken a sip of his beer when he thought he saw something that made him choke and blink his eyes. If he were a fanciful man, he'd think that he had just seen a mermaid, for he could have sworn he had just seen a beautiful woman pop out of the water before disappearing again.

"You okay, man?" Mick asked, not moving from his position.

"Yeah," Leonard croaked. "Beer just went down wrong."

"Hate when that happens," Mick said.

Leonard sat up straighter, looking out over the water at the spot where he'd seen her. A minute later, a woman rose from the water, closer to shore than she'd been before. She removed a snorkel mask as she walked out of the water. Her long blonde hair clung to her shoulders and back, drawing Leonard's eyes down her turquoise blue bikini-clad body. 

As if she could feel his gaze on her, she locked eyes with Leonard, smirking knowingly at him as she walked up the beach, passing to his left as she made her way towards the resort, probably in search of a towel. 

As she passed him, she asked, "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so," Leonard admitted, turning to watch her go.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and gave him a wink before she reached one of the chairs near the pool and retrieved her towel, wrapping it around her body. 

Leonard turned back around and took another sip of his beer. Suddenly, this trip didn't seem like such a bad idea.

~~*~~

When Sara returned to her small employee's apartment, she went straight to her roommate Amaya's room and swooned dramatically onto her bed. Amaya, who was sitting at the head of her bed on her laptop, looked up at her friend's antics.

"Good swim?" she asked.

Sara rolled onto her stomach. "I think I'm in lust," she admitted.

"Again?" Amaya asked. "What's his or her name?"

"I have no idea," Sara said, dreamily. "But _he_ has the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen.

"Aside from a mirror?" Amaya teased. 

"He's got a friend, too," Sara sing-songed. "Big, muscly guy that was working on an impressive tan."

"I do like them with muscles," Amaya acknowledged, setting aside her laptop. "They're guests?"

"Yep," Sara said. "They had that 'I desperately need to relax' vibe going on."

"And you want to be the one to help Mr. Blue Eyes relax," Amaya said knowingly. 

"Well, we are supposed to help make the guests' stays more pleasurable," Sara said, laughing. 

"You're terrible," Amaya said, giggling. 

"Just wait until you see his friend," Sara said. "You'll soon be singing my tune."

"We'll see," Amaya said, blushing faintly. She wasn't as quick to seduce the guests as her friend, but she had been known to have a fling or two.

Sara rolled off the bed. "I'm gonna go shower and then we should try to find them at dinner so I can point them out to you; maybe even join them. After being out on the beach all afternoon, I predict they'll be hitting the buffet tonight."

"Count me in," Amaya said.

~~*~~

That evening, Leonard and a deeply tanned Mick decided to dine at the resort's buffet. Leonard was wearing khakis and a light blue button down shirt, open at the collar, while Mick wore a bright Hawaiian shirt, opened several buttons, over jeans.

They had just settled across from each other at a table, plates piled high with food, when a couple of shadows fell across their table. 

Leonard looked up, snarky comment at the ready, when he saw the blonde from the beach grinning down at him, along with a beautiful black woman beside her. Both were wearing brightly colored flirty dresses.

"Hi," the blonde said, "mind if we join you?"

"Sure," Mick quickly agreed, his eyes hungrily taking in both women; eventually lingering on the silent friend.

"Of course," Leonard agreed. 

"I'm Sara, and this is my friend, Amaya," Sara said as they set their plates on the table before sitting. 

"Leonard. This is Mick," Leonard said, handling their introductions.

"You guys just arrive?" Sara asked. "I would have remembered seeing you around."

"Yeah, we just got here yesterday," Mick answered. "Love this place."

"Does that mean that you've been here a while, to know if we're new or not?" Leonard questioned.

"I suppose you could say that," Sara admitted.

"We work here," Amaya added. 

"Should you be fraternizing with the guests?" Leonard asked, suddenly disappointed.

"Probably not," Sara said with a shrug, then grinned wickedly at Leonard, "but that's never stopped me before."

"You do this often, then?" Leonard asked, leaning towards her.

"Only with the special guests," Sara said.

"How d'you know we're special?" Leonard returned.

"Oh, I've just got a feeling," Sara said, hungrily running her eyes over Leonard before tucking into her food.

"So, uh, what do you ladies do here?" Mick asked into the silence.

"I lead nature hikes," Amaya said, "and Sara here is a scuba and snorkel instructor."

"That's great," Mick said. "I love nature, and Leonard loves to swim."

"You ever been diving?" Sara asked Leonard.

"No, I'm more of a pool guy," Leonard admitted.

"Well, then," Sara said, meeting his eyes as her foot brushed against his leg under the table, "I think we'll need to schedule a private lesson or two."

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her blatant flirtation and smirked. "I do believe that we should."

The flirtatious conversation continued through dinner, and once they'd all had their fill - Mick returning to the buffet at least once - the girls led the men to the front desk, to get them signed up for their activities the next day.

"Does this mean you need to call it a night?" Leonard asked, not wanting the evening to end. 

"Only if you want it to," Sara said. "But I was thinking we might have a drink on the beach."

"I like the way you think," Mick said, slinging an arm around Amaya's shoulders. 

"So do I," Leonard said, offering his elbow to Sara. She took it and guided them to the poolside bar so that they could procure drinks before heading down to the beach.

As soon as they hit the sand, the couples split up by silent consent, Sara and Leonard slowing their steps to allow Mick and Amaya some privacy ahead of them.

"Hang on," she said, halting Leonard with a hand on his arm. She balanced against him as she pulled off her platform sandals. 

Leonard grinned down at her as she lost about three inches of height beside him. "I didn't notice how short you were before."

"Shut up," Sara said, lightly, slipping her arm through his as they began to walk down the beach. "This is much better for walking on sand."

"So, how long have you worked here?" Leonard asked.

"Full time, about a year now. I started working here during summer breaks from college, then after I graduated, I didn't really know what to do with myself, so I asked if they needed full time help and they said yes."

"You didn't want to use your degree?" Leonard asked.

"Not really much opportunity with a photography degree," Sara said. 

"You're a photographer?" Leonard asked, not really surprised. 

"Just as a hobby for now," Sara admitted. 

"Lots of inspiration here, I'm sure," Leonard said.

She met his eyes and heat flared between them. "Oh, yes, there is."

Slowly, Leonard dipped his head, when their lips were centimeters from touching; a loud peal of laughter startled them apart, breaking the moment. 

Sara slid a piece of loose hair behind her hair as she glanced up the beach to where Amaya was still laughing at something Mick had said before she glanced back up at Leonard. 

"So, uh, what brought you guys to this resort?" Sara asked as they began walking again.

"Mick and I are business partners and I told him that he could pick where we went on vacation after our last big job," Leonard said.

"You vacation with your business partner?" Sara asked, confused.

"He's like my brother. We've known each other since we were kids," Leonard found himself admitting.

"And what is it that you do?" she asked.

"People hire us to acquire items that they want," Leonard answered.

"You're thieves," Sara guessed, sounding intrigued.

"We prefer to use the term 'retrieval specialist'," Leonard said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Since my dad's a cop, I should probably say yes, but it's not a problem for me," Sara said.

Leonard instantly relaxed again, having stiffened when she said her dad was a cop. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I thought you might be," Sara said, grinning. "That a lucrative business?"

"We do alright for ourselves," Leonard admitted with a smirk. "And the hours are much better than working in an office."

"I get that," Sara said. "My schedule here may vary depending on how many people are interested in diving or snorkeling, but is it really work when you love what you do?"

"And your office really is rather appealing," Leonard added, gesturing to the ocean beside them.

"Really can't complain about that," Sara agreed, grinning up at him.

Leonard found himself smiling back at Sara. 

"Hey, Boss," Mick said in greeting, drawing Leonard's attention away from Sara.

Leonard turned to glare at Mick as he and Amaya approached, Mick's arm wrapped around Amaya's shoulders and her arm around Mick's waist. "Heading back in already?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, uh, about that," Mick hesitated, then met Amaya's eyes and rushed to say, "Gonna be needing the room tonight."

Leonard raised an eyebrow at that, taking in just how close Mick and Amaya were standing. 

"You two are sharing a bed?" Sara asked, teasingly. 

"We're renting one of the bungalows," Leonard explained. "There are two beds, but they're in the same room."

"What's wrong with your room in our apartment?" Sara asked her roommate.

"I should think you'd appreciate us not hooking up one thin wall away from you," Amaya said, blushing. "The bungalows are isolated…"

"Stop, I beg you," Leonard said, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear any more."

"That is rather the point," Amaya said.

"Fine," Leonard grumbled. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"Thanks, Boss," Mick said, beaming at Leonard. Leonard just waved them off. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Leonard acknowledged. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will," Mick said, swinging Amaya up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and hurrying off towards their bungalow.

"So, I guess I better go see if the hotel has any rooms available for the night," Leonard said, staring after his friend.

"Don't be silly," Sara said. "You can crash at my place." At Leonard's raised eyebrow, she added, "We have a very comfortable sofa."

Leonard groaned. "Sofa surfing is not something I imagined myself doing on this vacation."

Sara laughed. "Were you planning on doing any other kind of surfing?"

"No, but I also didn't expect to get kicked out of my room," Leonard admitted. 

"I'm happy for them," Sara said. "Amaya needs a good lay. She's usually so shy around the guests."

"Bet you didn't think she'd be the one getting lucky tonight instead of you?" Leonard said.

"Who said I'm not?" Sara countered, running her eyes hungrily over Leonard's body.

"But you said…" Leonard started, looking confused.

"You didn't really think I was going to make you sleep on the sofa after how hard I've been flirting with you all night, did you?" Sara asked, laughing.

"I didn't want to presume…" Leonard said. "I hoped, but I wasn't gonna rush you."

Sara closed the short distance that was between them, sliding her arms up his chest and around his neck. "I'm all about living in the moment," she purred. 

That was all the encouragement Leonard needed. He groaned as he got the first taste of her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to his body. 

Kissing Sara was like stepping into a cool lake on a hot summer day; like coming alive. Like coming home. 

Her tongue flicked against his lips and he eagerly opened to her, echoing her moan as their tongues met and danced. 

His hands dropped to her ass, giving a teasing squeeze and Sara lifted one leg to wrap around his hip, pressing them even closer together. 

"Get a room," someone hollered, causing them to end their kiss and press their foreheads together as they struggled to catch their breath. 

Sara pressed her hips against Leonard's growing hardness before lowering the leg she had around him. "That is an excellent idea."

She bent to pick up her sandals and empty beer bottle, which had dropped at some point during their kiss. She almost shyly took Leonard's hand and began to walk back towards the resort.

~~*~~

The next morning, Leonard awoke to the sensation of lips and a tongue exploring his shoulders and a warm hand stroking his morning wood.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, moaning with pleasure as he opened his eyes to see Sara grinning down at him, her loose blonde hair falling around her shoulders, still gloriously disheveled from the previous night.

"Mornin'," she greeted him, giving him an extra squeeze. 

"Good morning," Leonard panted as he thrust up into her hand.

Sara leaned down to kiss him, moaning as Leonard skirted a hand up her thigh, over her hip to take a breast in his hand.

Sara shifted until she was straddling Leonard and was about to sink down onto him when he broke the kiss to croak, "Condom."

"Already on," she informed him before smoothly welcoming him into her body.

"Fuck," Leonard hissed, his fingers grasping her hips, holding her still for a moment. 

"Too much, old man?" Sara teased, lowering herself to lie on top of him as she slowly rotated her hips. 

She squealed in delight as Leonard rolled them so that he was above her and her ankles locked around him. "Who are you calling old?" he asked, pulling back and thrusting back into her quickly.

"No one," Sara gasped, digging her nails into his back. She dragged her fingers down his back to grasp his ass, encouraging his movements. 

Leonard shifted until his weight was on one arm, freeing one hand to slide across her body until he could reach her clit. 

Sara cried out her encouragement at the first touch to that sensitive flesh. She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him desperately as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She whimpered and bit his bottom lip as her orgasm ripped through her. As her body tightened around him, Leonard let himself go, following her over the edge into bliss.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly for several minutes before he finally managed to pull out and collapse next to Sara. 

"Now that's what I call a wakeup call," Leonard said, pressing a kiss to Sara's shoulder.

Sara leaned up to kiss him. "Mmm, yeah it was. We also need to get going if we're going to grab breakfast before your snorkel lesson."

"You mean that was for real?" Leonard groaned. 

"Of course," Sara said, rolling out of bed. "I can't wait to show you my ocean."

Leonard saw the eagerness on her face and realized he was going to have to go through with snorkeling if he wanted to keep seeing Sara. At least he would be with her while doing so.

"Okay," he said, standing. "May I use your shower?"

"Yeah, it's the next door to the right," Sara said. 

"Join me?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe next time," Sara said. "I'll go make some coffee."

Once she heard the shower start, Sara pulled on a robe and went out to make the coffee, as promised. She was startled to see Mick sitting in the living room.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" she asked, tugging the robe tighter around herself.

"Waiting for Amaya to change for our hike," he answered. "Sounded like you and the boss have been having fun." Mick waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We were," Sara agreed with a grin. "Hey, why do you call him 'boss'? He said you were partners."

Mick shrugged. "He likes to say that, but we both know that he's the brains of the operation and I'm the brawn. I know my place and I'm cool with it."

"I'm sure you're more than just the muscle," Sara said, filling the coffee maker with coffee grounds and water.

Mick shrugged again. "Maybe, but he's definitely the one with all the plans."

"Except for this vacation," Sara pointed out. 

"Yeah," Mick agreed, smiling. "Best choice I've made in a long time."

"I'd have to agree with you there," Sara said. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Amaya said as she entered the room. Upon spotting Sara, she added, "Oh, hey, Sara."

"Mornin', roomie," Sara said. 

Amaya lifted her backpack from near the door and grabbed her water bottle out of it. She went into the kitchen to fill it with ice and water. 

"Have fun last night?" Sara quietly asked, knowingly. 

"As much as you did this morning," Amaya grinned, winking as she walked back out to her bag. 

"Enjoy your hike," Sara called as Mick went to Amaya. 

"Enjoy your swim," Amaya returned as she and Mick left. 

"Later, Sara," Mick said.

"Later, Mick," Sara returned. 

Leonard emerged from the bathroom a minute later, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You missed Mick and Amaya," Sara said. 

"What were they doing here?" Leonard asked, wondering how long they'd been there, and what they'd heard.

"Amaya needed to change for their hike," Sara answered. 

"Did they--?" Leonard started to ask, but Sara cut him off with a "Yep."

"So much for being in separate spaces," he commented. 

"Go ahead and get dressed," Sara said. "I'm gonna rinse off and then we can go grab breakfast. There's coffee in the kitchen. I wasn't sure how you took it, so I left out milk, sugar and a mug. Help yourself."

"Thanks," Leonard said, stealing a kiss, before disappearing back into Sara's bedroom as she closed the door to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

She didn't bother to wash her hair since she was going to be in the ocean today anyway and was soon dressing in a one-piece swimsuit and slipping a maxi dress on over it. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and was ready to go.

When she joined Leonard in the kitchen, he commented, "That is the fastest I have ever seen a woman get ready for the day."

Sara laughed. "Well, it does go faster when you don't have to do your hair and makeup. Pretty silly to do those things if I'm just going to be in the salty ocean all day."

"I suppose you have a point," Leonard conceded. "You look beautiful without those things anyway."

"Thanks," Sara chirped. "C'mon, let's go."

~~*~~

"Isn't there some kind of rule about not swimming for an hour after eating?" Leonard grumbled as Sara led him to the shed where the snorkeling gear was kept. They had stopped by his bungalow so that he could change into swim trunks before grabbing a quick breakfast in the dining room.

Sara laughed. "That's just an old wives tale," she said. "Besides, by the time we get in the water it'll have been an hour since we ate."

"We're not just going in the water here?" Leonard asked, surprised. He’d seen Sara snorkeling close to the resort the day before so he’d assumed that’s where they’d be going now.

"No way," Sara said. "We'll take one of the boats down the coast a bit where there are some amazing reefs. Trust me, you'll thank me."

"You are the expert," Leonard conceded. He watched as Sara selected snorkel masks, fins, and small machines that look kind of like fans. She had him try on the mask and fins to make sure they fit correctly.

"This is sanitized, right?" he hesitantly asked, eyeing the mouthpiece as he pulled the mask over his head.

"Of course," Sara said, laughing. "We sanitize the masks and fins after every use."

"Just making sure," Leonard said. 

Sara checked the mask and was pleased to see that it fit him perfectly. "It's a match," she announced.

"You have a good eye," he said, removing the fins and mask.

"I've had lots of practice," she said with a shrug. "Okay, I think we're all set." 

"Can I get one of those?" Leonard requested, pointing to the wet suits hanging along one wall.

"Don't really need one. The water is warm," Sara said. 

"I'd really prefer to wear one," Leonard said, wrapping his arms around his body. Sara may have seen all of his scars last night, but that didn't mean he wanted to show them to the rest of the world. 

Finally twigging to the real reason behind his request, Sara's expression softened and she selected one of the black skin tight suits from the rack.

"This one should fit you," she said, handing it to him.

Leonard met her eyes, his unspoken relief showing through. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Sara gathered up the other items they'd need and headed out of the shed to give Leonard some privacy while donning the wetsuit. When he stepped out a minute later, covered from neck to ankle, Sara couldn't help but admit to herself that he still looked damn sexy in the tight material.

"How's it feel?" she asked.

"Tight," Leonard admitted.

"Good," she said. "Then it fits right. Having second thoughts about wearing it?"

"No." Leonard shook his head. "Still better to be wearing it than risking… anything."

"In that case, let's go!" Sara handed him the fan-like things and led him towards a small marina he hadn't realized was there. She signed out one of the speedboats, Waverider, and soon they were out on the water.

Leonard sat back and admired the way Sara commanded the small boat, confidently steering them away from the resort.

Half an hour later, Sara cut the engine and dropped anchor. 

"I take it we're here?" Leonard asked. The ocean looked the same here as it had on the ride over.

"Yes, we are," Sara confirmed, slipping off her dress. She grabbed the fins and handed one set to Leonard. "Put these on like this," she instructed, then pulled on her own fins. Leonard did as she showed. 

Next she handed him the snorkeling mask, which Leonard pulled on without instruction, then lifted up at Sara's gesture. 

"Okay, when we get in the water, I want you to practice breathing through the mask before you put your face in the water. Once you've taken a few breaths, I want you to float with your face in the water and just breathe for a minute to get used to the sensation. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Leonard confirmed.

Sara set the fan-things on the bench before sitting on the edge of the boat and swung her legs over the side. "See you in the water," she said with a grin before hopping over the side.

Leonard took a deep breath before following her. His feet felt heavy from the fins, but he soon got used to paddling with them. Sara swam over, her mask already in place, and pulled his down, making sure it was secure. Leonard put the mouthpiece between his lips and tried to remember how to breathe as he looked at how natural Sara was in the water.

After several breaths, Sara encouraged him to float on his stomach, his face just beneath the water. Staring at her powerful, bare legs moving beneath the water did nothing to ease his breathing, but Leonard did his best to do as she'd instructed and before he knew it, he was breathing fairly normally.

Sara tapped his shoulder, encouraging him to rise out of the water. "How'd that feel?" she asked.

Leonard removed the mouthpiece and said, "Pretty good, actually."

"Excellent." She reached over the side of the boat and grabbed one of the fans and handed it to him before grabbing the other one for herself. "These are going to help pull us through the water. When you're ready, turn it on here." She pointed to the _On_ button. "Then just follow me."

"We're not going to be going underwater, are we?" Leonard asked, hating how nervous he sounded.

Sara shook her head. "Not on your first time out. We'll keep to the surface of the water. You'll still get to see some pretty cool fish from here."

"Lead the way," Leonard said, sliding his mouthpiece back into place. Sara grinned at him before doing the same. 

She faced away from the boat, turned on her fan, and began moving forward. Leonard followed her. 

They traveled for ten minutes or so when he began to see them. Bright yellows and blues darted in and out of his field of vision. A small school of zebra striped fish swam under him, one bumping into him, as if upset that he was in its way.

Sara tapped his arm to get his attention, pointing to her left. 

It was like a city under the water. Reefs full of coral and plant life with fish moving over and around it. 

He grinned around his mouthpiece, wishing he could communicate his excitement better. He gave her a thumbs up, the best he could manage. Sara nodded her understanding. 

They moved closer, watching the fish and the way plants swayed in the water. 

A sea turtle detached itself from one of the reefs and swam away from them. Leonard did his best to follow it, but it evaded him, knowing these waters better than the gangly human.

They swam around the reef for over an hour before Sara led them back to where the boat was anchored. Once they'd maneuvered themselves back onto the boat and removed their gear, Sara asked, "So?"

Leonard pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

"That was amazing," he beamed. "I never really thought about what life was like under water before. I get why you love working here. When can we go again?"

Sara laughed, delighted that he enjoyed it so much. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Like too long to wait," Leonard pouted. 

"I'm sure we can think of something to do to pass the time," Sara said, smirking as she ran a hand down his back and over his ass. 

"Best vacation ever," Leonard stated, claiming her lips again.

The End


End file.
